


I'm Nothing Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Depression, Gang related, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Nothing Without you, nothing can bring you back and your my life but your gone. You promised but you didn't keep it, I'm sorry Jonathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys smiles here..... sigh here's a fanfiction but don't worry I'm still gonna post "The legendary light and dark" but not now.....I'm sorry to disappoint you it's just u lost two of my loved ones and my mind isn't all that clear...Please understand.....

He was caught in his own thoughts looking out the window watching the rain stop. He wants to cry but it's not coming out. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He lost the loved one of his life and now it's gone.

This world you can die in an instant. No one knows when there gonna die not even he knew. His world was gone his life feels like it's on pause. Friends ask if he's okay but he doesn't answer...

"GuysI'm really worried about Evan, he's been sitting at the same window ever since the funeral," Brock said looking down. Everyone was in the living room while Evan was in his room sitting in the window.

"Well what do you expect if you lose someone you love," Craig said taking a sip if his coffee. Brock didn't reply he just stared at Evan again and thinking about that one day. ______________________________________ _"you guys ready for the mission?" Vanoss asked looking at his crew who were locked and loaded. "Of course we are so let's get a move on!" Delirious yelled out giving his signature laugh. Vanoss just stared at him and smiled._

_"Let's go show this gang who owns this town!" Vanoss yelled and they all got in their cars._

_They all left in pairs, Craig with Tyler, Brian with Brock, Evan with delirious, Marcel with Scotty._

_They all headed to their destination ..._

_"Marcel, Scotty make sure to give us the signal that the chose is clear," vanoss whispered into the Mic. "Yes sir," they both said._

_A few moments later they got the signal that it was time to take out the entire "Wolf squad" gang. ... "Boss!! That's too many people here we won't Make it!" Craig yelled out. "Everyone retreat! Head back to the safe house!!" Evan yelled out dodging the bullets. "Everyone got out except for delirious!" Brian said to vanoss when he got out. Vanoss looked at them and back at the house and saw that it caught in fire._

_"I going to look for him!" He yelled out and ran back, ignoring the crews calls. ... "JONATHON!" "JONATHON ANSWER ME!" Evan yelled out coughing. The whole house was in fire and smoke was everywhere._

_Evan felt like passing out but ignored it. He needed to find delirious. He heard coughing coming to his right. "Delirious!" Evan ran to thesound and found delirious buried under debris. "E-evan," delirious gasped._

_Vanoss got on his knees and moved the debris it of the way and picked him up. He grabbed him by the arm and helped him walk out of the building before it collapsed._

_They barely made it out because as soon as they were it it collapsed. Vanoss and delirious fell to they're knees coughing while the crew checked if thier alright. "Well well well look who I have here," they all looked back and saw the gang leader of the wolf gang, Drake. "Drake," Evan said staring at him with a break glare but saw that he was bleeding from the back and had some burns._

_He has a gun in his hands is what mostly got his attention. "The banana bus crew. You thought you could take me turn, but you just took my home and crew but not me," Drake said aiming the gun at Evan. "Well I can see your already half dead, so why don't I finish this for you,"Drake said. He was about to pull the trigger but Evan shot him when he pulled the trigger._

_A shot could be heard ahs it echoed. "E-Evan," Evan looked behind him and saw delirious holding his chest. He was shot tight above his heart. "JONATHON!" Evan yelled and ran towards him. "CRAIG GET THE MEDICAL KIT HURRY!" Evan yelled out holding delirious._

_Craig ran into his vehicle to get the medical kit._

_Meanwhile Evan was holding on to delirious andput his hand over the sound to stop the bleeding. He saw that his eyes were flickering._

_"JONATHON! Look into my eyes, your going to be okay, okay?"Evan said while tears were streaming down. "E-Evan.....I-I.....w....wanted you to.....to know that I...l-love you..."delirious gasped it out. "I love you two delirous but your going to be okay," Evan said holding his hands now. "Delirious remember that time I burnt our marshmallows when we went camping and it fell into the fire pit?"Evan asked getting worried. Delirious slowly nodded then he let out an exhale and closed his eyes. "JONATHON!!!"Evan yelled out shaking delirious._

_Craig came back with the med kit but saw it was too late. Everyone was behind Evan in tears. "JONATHON WAKE UP!" Evan begged and hit the ground. "YOU PROMISED~"his voice waivered._

_"YOU promise that you'll be alright and that well be okay....Jonathon don't break your promise now!!" Evan yelled and held him to his chest screaming out his name. _______________________________________ When Evn and delirious were heading to the destination Evan looked at delirious. "Delirious promise me something," he said._

_Delirious looked at him and nodded. "Please promise you'll be fine." Delirious sighed. "Evan everything will be fine okay, I know we've been together for a year but you've got to stop worrying about me too much and trust me..."_ ______________________________________ Evan wiped his tears that came down as he remembered that day. He didn't know he was crying. He didn't cry after the funeral he was hasty lifeless.

Tyler came into his room, and so did everyone else. "Evan, your gonna have to get over it someda-" "SOMEDAY?! TYLER I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO MOVE ON?!" Evan yelled back. "Because Evan your our friend...your The leader of this crew! And I don't think Jonathon would like the fact that your not moving in!"Tyler yelled back. Evan flinched a little from the yell but went back to staring outside.

"Evan," mini said quietly that made Evan look at him. "W-when delirious died I went into his room and I found a letter in there that was addressed to you,"mini said holding out the letter. Evan grabbed it and read it while a raging Tyler and a sad crew left the room.

Evan read the letter and cried.He cried so hard and didn't cry this hard for a long time. He cried for what felt like hours and he didn't know he fell asleep until he woke up the next morning. After that crying he felt a little better but took it day by day.

He finally opened up to his crew about how he was feeling and kind of went back to normal. He had days where he cried but never showed it. He soon went back to his lover one day when he found peace in the city.... _______________________________________ Dear Evybear,_

_When you get this letter it means that I'm no longer with you in this world. I just washed you to know that I love you. I love you with all my heart and your the works to me. You may be crying or hurting right now because of me but don't. Live your life Evan don't mourn for me. Yes I may be gone but someday you'll see me again you just have to be patient.I know how you are Evan Fong and don't put this ego shit in front of you. Let it out. And once you do I want you to stay strong and be there for our friends, they might be hurting like you as well. BE the Evan that I love and you may cry but don't cry for too long Evan, because I will see you again and once that does happen I won't let you go. So Evan smile that beautiful gorgeous smile and live your day to the fullest. -JONATHON_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so here's the fanfiction ig.....sigh how Evan feels is how I feel but I can't cry....They just don't come it so why not make a fanfiction with crying right....


End file.
